Like, Crush, Love
by mysterygirl159
Summary: How Toph feels about Sokka over the years.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

_**I like you:**__  
_"Did your father really change his mind?" Sokka whispered to Toph that was lying right next to him.  
"Um.. No.. I mean yes. Well.."  
"It's okay. You're very brave. Welcome to our group and...welcome aboard? I hope you enjoy the flight with us on Appa Flying Express!" Sokka laughed at his own joke.  
Toph opened her eyes," thanks Sokka."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"We can take them, three on three! " Toph said to her friends. She stood on her stance, preparing to fight.  
"Actually Toph, there's four of us," Sokka reminded her. He was standing next to her, ready with a boomerang in his right hand.  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't count you." She chuckled,"Ya know, no bending at all."  
"But I can still fight!" Sokka yelled angrily.  
"Okay. Three on Three plus Sokka," Toph said sarcastically. She seemed to love her joke.  
Sokka's face were red with anger and he growled at the grinning Toph.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"...to whoever's in charge, if I survive from here I'll give up meat and sarcasm. That's it for my whole identity; Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy. But I'm willingly to be Sokka the vegetarian and straight-thought fellow. Deal?"  
Toph chucked. 'Can't this guy be any cuter?' she thought. 'Meat and sarcasm, huh? I kinda like that one.' She sighed,'Just hang in there pony-tail, Just hang on a bit more till..."  
"Aang!" Sokka yelled in relief. "Thank godness! Have you found any meat?"  
Toph nearly fell from the rock she was sitting on.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Sokka is the most amazing guy I've ever met. He is hilarious and funny, a brave one too. It's nice to have him around. He's brightened my days with his jokes and sarcasm; they're stupid sometimes, but who cares? And I just love to tease him, but I also want him to remember me and to notice me. I like him.._

* * *

_**I have a crush on you:**__  
_Sokka pushed Suki aside and yelled as the tumbling rocks fell down. Toph quickly earthbended the walls to protect Sokka just as the rocks was about to crush him. Knowing he was still alive, Sokka soon ran to Suki and blurted out,"Suki, are you okay? You've got to be more careful. Come on!" Sokka grabbed Suki's hands and ran.  
"Thanks for saving my life, Toph. Hey, no problem, Sokka." Toph mumbled to herself, bitterness in her voice. Then, she headed off too, sulking.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey! Where have you been? Toph! You wear make ups? Hanging out with Katara sure has a great impact on you. What? Are you gonna comment on how dirty my socks are now?" Sokka set down his snack and moved closer, trying to see her face.  
Toph looked down and covered her face with her hair, reminisced the city girls' comment on the earlier day,

"_Nice make-up!"  
"Thanks!"  
"For a clown!"  
_  
Before Toph could wipe her make-up, Sokka titled her chin and looked at her with his blue eyes, "You're pretty."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"I miss Sokka," Toph admitted. She sighed and lied down on the ground. Sokka was gone to practice sword figthing and she had to admit: a day without Sokka is completely BORING. No jokes, no sarcasm, no someone to tease, to pull pranks with...  
"Oh! I got one!" Katara exclaimed, suggestive look on her face. "If you miss him so much, then why don't you marry him?"

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"So, tomorrow's the invasion," Sokka broke the silence between them.  
"Yep," Toph replied. She was playing with the meteor bracelet Sokka had given her.  
"I..." "Toph.."  
"Well, I just wanted to say good luck. I know that you're strong and tough. It's just... I don't want to lose you. We've gone through a lot. You're my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you. You're fun and yeah, I like you," Sokka said in one breath.  
"Same goes to you," Toph smiled. _'I like you..' what was I thinking?!_ She bended the space-earth to the shape of bracelet and wore it again.  
"I think we're gonna be okay." Both of them turned to one another, surprised that they could manage to say the exact same sentence.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_It feels strange. My heart skip a beat every time we touch. I fluttered when he looked at me and called me pretty. I'm jealous when he's with Suki. Heck! What did I dream about last night?! I feel like I want him to stay with me. Love?! No! No! This is way too sentimental for Toph Bei Fong. A crush, maybe? Yeah. Just a little crush on Sokka. A little one._

* * *

_**I'm in love with you:**_  
"Happy birthday, Toph! I can't believe you're sixteen! You've even grown taller than Katara! So, is there a special someone yet?" Sokka asked joking.  
"Whaa..? No! Not really..."

"Cheers!"

_Not love... Just a crush..._

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_  
_

"Sokka! You idiot! Why did you face three firebenders by yourself? You can't do this to me. Please wake up. I.. I miss you. Talk to me.. Please..."Toph cried beside Sokka's bed.

Toph sobbed uncontrolably when she heard a chuckle, "Of everyone else, I've never thought that Toph Bei Fong would ever cry for me." Sokka raised his right hand and slowly wiped the tears that were flowing on her cheek. "I'm okay. I'm with you."

_I don't want to lose you. I...just...can't!_

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**___  
_

Sokka placed his hands on Toph's shoulder. "What do you mean you don't know?! I love you! I'm madly in love with you!" he exclaimed and kissed her wholeheartedly.

Toph was surprised when she felt Sokka's lips pressure on hers. She subconsciously closed her eyes and returned the kiss. That's when she realized: _All these years... I've been..."_ Toph broke their kiss.

"I love you too. I've always been in love with you." Then she leaned in for more.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_  
_

_I'm happy when I'm with him, I stayed up for him, I feel jealous, I always miss him... No doubt about it:  
I, Toph Bei Fong am in love with Sokka and you better deal with it!_

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if there are mistakes in anything. I really need that :)  
~~MG  
**


End file.
